Modern Wikia:FAQ/Editing
{| width="100%" style="border: solid 2px #A3B1BF; background: #00000" | |- | Editing FAQ See also: How do I edit a page? To edit the whole page at once, click the "edit this page" tab at the top. To edit just one section, click the "edit" link to the right of the section heading. To edit on Modern Wikia, you type in a special markup language called wikitext. How do I rename a page? Registered users with a little bit of editing history under their belts can move a page; this moves the page content and edit history to a new title, and creates a redirect page at the old title. This method is better than just copying and pasting the content by hand, as it preserves the article's history, as required by Wikia's license. Use the "Move this page" tab at the top of the article to perform a move or rename. Once you have moved a page, please click the "What links here" link in the "toolbox" in the left column and fix the links to the old page (which will be labelled as a redirect in the "What links here" list). Images and other media files cannot be renamed. You may save a copy of the file to your computer, rename it there, and then upload it with the new name. Fix any links to the old file to point to the new one, then tag the old file with an "speedy deletion" tag: copy the template into the image's description page (filling in the new image name). This will add it to the Deletion category, and an admin will delete it for you. How do I figure out how big an article is? The page history shows the size in bytes resulting from each edit. Search results also give the size. (You must explicitly click the Search button at the search text box because the default is the Go button.) Also, you could cut and paste the content of the edit box into a text editor application running on your PC, save it as a text file, and check the size of that file. When the article size reaches 32 KB, a warning is displayed at the top of the edit screen, as that size gives some Web browsers problems. It will likely give readers and editors problems as well. How do I determine what other users have changed in an article? Modern Wikia's software can produce a list of all the changes between two versions of an article (either between two consecutive versions, or between an old and the current version), laid out in two-columns side by side with changes highlighted (here's an example). From the Recent Changes page you can click the "diff" link; from an article page itself click "Page history", then "cur" or "last" to see changes. How can I delete uploaded items? Only Administrators can delete uploads, but anyone can upload a new item with the same name, thereby replacing the old one. If you want to nominate an uploaded image for deletion, add Template:Image for Deletion to the Image you want to be deleted. See also: Image Policy Category:Frequently Asked Questions